


克莱因蓝

by howtocutateddybear



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:20:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25444564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/howtocutateddybear/pseuds/howtocutateddybear
Summary: 送给小蓝
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Lee Taeyong, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee, Mark Lee/Lee Taeyong
Kudos: 4





	克莱因蓝

李泰容照旧凌晨下班，今天修车行忙，他下午没能找空去买菜，路上买了炒年糕，豆芽汤和啤酒，走到楼下看见家里只有卧室灯亮着，在花坛旁边坐了大概十五分钟才上去。和他一起住在家里的是他的弟弟李马克和李马克的男朋友李东赫，李马克去年从公立高中退学，原因是穿了没洗干净的校服被霸凌，这个学期开始在家附近的私立学校上学，因为学费翻了几倍，李泰容除了去修车行两班倒，空闲时候还要去便利店打工，不过马克长得很帅，成绩也好，李泰容面对他总有种典型东亚母亲式的柔情。李东赫是马克的同桌，之前是做援交的，因为只给学生搞，而且嘴很甜，是方圆五公里的高中男生里人气最高的，李马克转过来之后就不做了，用他自己的话来说“人生十几年第一次觉得自己的屁股没用了，因为想插马克哥而且真的每天都能插到，心脏没地方容纳别的快感了”，李泰容每天回到家十有八九能撞见两个人做爱，虽然最后总是三个人滚到一起瞎搞，他还是常常陷入自责，主要表现是在打开家门之前犹豫不决，不过这点虚伪又无力的愧疚毫无存在的意义，因为只有被注视的人才有表演道德情操的必要，而会正眼看他的人除了两个不知羞耻为何物的孩子，就剩下炒年糕摊的老板了。

他关上门，把钥匙和晚饭放在鞋柜上，本来以为马克和东赫已经做完了，但是微弱的呻吟声还在从笼罩着暖黄色灯光的门缝里飘出来，在一片漆黑的客厅里回荡，马克跪坐在床上，手腕被反绑在背后，是东赫一贯的粗暴作风，好几根充电线胡乱绕在一起捆得很紧，有些地方胶皮剥落，露出里面的铜丝，金属插口被压在内侧，斜嵌进肉里。之前李东赫已经哄着李马克就着啤酒直接咽了张票，他本来在同龄男孩们那里有别的门路，但这是要付出肉体才能换到的东西，所以很干脆地决定以后改喝一种自己酿的酒。李马克现在脑袋发昏，由着李东赫摆布，鸡巴下面放了根震动棒，李东赫像驯狗，反复地说“起来”和“坐下”，让李马克坐下去，他就坐下去拿冒水的龟头顶着震动棒晃屁股，让他坐起来就老老实实坐起来，一边淫叫一边从鼻子里发出焦躁的哼声，好像骨头喂到嘴边又叼不到的小狗，跪着不断耸动身体催促的样子看起来又蠢又淫荡。

玩到最后龟头充血得吓人，整个贴在小腹上，尿道口翕张着不停流水，李东赫问他“想射吗？”李马克小鸡啄米似的不断点头，李东赫让他张嘴，然后单手握住他的两颊，往捏成可笑形状的嘴唇里吐了口口水，他刚刚抽了烟，嘴巴里味道很不好闻，但李马克正在兴头上，滚动着喉结像咽下去一口春药，嘴巴闭上抿了一下之后又迫不及待地张开，东赫玩了一会，心满意足地松开手，因为马克被绑着手，又对东赫保持着前倾姿势，重心全在捏着他脸的那只手上，现在只能晃了两下倒在床上，被李东赫握住鸡巴打出来的时候一直大喊“东赫东赫东赫东赫”和“好舒服好舒服好舒服”，其实李东赫很粗暴，一边拧他的乳头一边拿指甲刮他的龟头，但李马克倒下之后看到站在门边的李泰容，他端着油腻软塌的塑料碗在喝汤，洗旧的短袖T恤袖子撸到肩膀上，胸口有一小片干成白色的汗渍，运动裤上沾了零星的机油，裤脚已经被踩出一圈毛边，这个视角的李泰容还挺高大的，李马克盯着盯着，有点春心萌动，叫起床来多少有点吸引他注意的意思。

碗底还剩一点菜料，李泰容去客厅开了瓶啤酒冲进去喝了，房间里两个人已经叠在一起接吻，嘴对着嘴，奶头对着奶头，鸡巴对着鸡巴。李马克的身体像没有打磨过的石膏像，躺下来仿佛崎岖的砂地，从抵着东赫的额头，颧骨，到肋骨，膝盖，和畸形的足弓，票让他浑身肌肉放松，显得骨骼愈加锋利，好像要刺透皮肤，而东赫身上过剩的脂肪温和地容纳他，两个人严丝合缝地嵌在一起，仿佛天生如此。东赫和马克的洞都露在外面，并排对着李泰容，一种无声的邀请，他走过去坐在床上，裤子里鼓鼓的一团，还没硬，他把手里的半罐酒倒上去，白色的酒沫冲起汽油，汗臭和一点尿垢的味道，但是不难闻，像某种罐头食物的味道，两颗毛茸茸的脑袋凑上去舔，像抢奶喝的小羊，李泰容轻抚两个人的后脑，他喝饱了水，肚子微妙的鼓胀，最后一口还堵在喉咙里下不去，孩子们狂热的模样让他也有些神智恍惚，产生一种怀着孕给自己的孩子哺乳的错觉，有什么东西从他的身体流到孩子们那里。

泰容脱下裤子，两个小孩连体婴一样拥抱着转过去，一个人住的时候他看过很多片子，日本的那种，有一部是两个女孩给一个男的口交，硬了之后一个女孩骑上去，另一个趴在下面舔他的蛋，看的时候李泰容想的是过几天发了工资去洗头店找两个人搞一次，先不要做，让他把脑袋埋在两个人的肚皮中间感受一下，他隔着屏幕闻到的那种廉价的，沾着汗水，毛发和皮屑的皮肤味道，他沾着机油长久洗不太干净的脸和女孩儿肥嫩柔软的白肚皮能贴住吗，人类的表皮，男人的和女人的，深色的和浅色的，能够互相吸引吗，或者是肮脏的和肮脏的，低贱的和低贱的，能相融吗，在他戒了一个星期啤酒喝自来水喝到吐胆汁，终于攒了两张钞票之后，李马克灰头土脸的搬进来，过了几天带来他的小男朋友，他现在算了一下，钱是给他们俩了，服务他自己也收到了，好像没他之前预料的那么惨，两个孩子叠在一起的屁股对着他，和他幻想中的场景也没什么不同，而且马克和东赫比他见过的女孩都要厚很多，有一种天真饱满，没有被其余人扎漏过的肉欲，如果他真的夹进去，就会变成麦当劳最便宜的汉堡里面那片又柴又薄的肉饼。

他先插了李东赫，因为刚刚马克爽过了，东赫还没有，东赫叫起来带着哭腔，只听声音和李泰容以前养在阳台的流浪猫发春的声音一模一样，李东赫很会流水，他扶着半根鸡巴浅插了几下就能全部进去，东赫屁股上肉很多，捅进去之后好像鸡巴被整根吞进肉丘，李泰容嘶了一声，用小臂抹了一下脸上的汗，他想起来修车行的同事说的，“你们这种精瘦精瘦的一般都有个驴屌吧，”觉得有点好笑，听到东赫不停地说骚话又颇有点按捺不住的自得，挥手扇了他的屁股一巴掌，换来一声高亢的浪叫。李马克被压在下面，舌头有一下没一下地钻东赫的耳朵眼，两只脚很艰难地探出来摩挲李泰容的小腿肚，算不上调情，更像一种温顺的讨好。李泰容觉得自己要飘起来了，肉体上他没得到多少双飞的快感，但性爱本来就是引子，点燃之后在他胸膛里爆开热烈的火花，这一缕滚烫的空气好像迅速把李泰容干瘪的皮囊填满了，在勃起肿胀的不止是他的鸡巴，还有掌控的错觉给他带来的次生物，李东赫表现得太淫荡了，很具有职业精神的淫荡，娇嫩的肠肉贴着阴茎用力吮，呻吟的节奏和李泰容抽插的速度一模一样，李泰容把手伸到下面去捞他的鸡巴，硬挺的肉棍反折过来贴在会阴上，东赫又难受又爽，几乎是尖叫着哀求“哥”“哥”，李马克很配合地亲他的脸来安抚他，此起彼伏的淫靡的声音充盈在卧室里，李泰容一会想，去你妈的，贱货，就你也配和那几只猫比，一会想，我这个傻逼，大傻逼，更多的时候在想，干死你，让你勾引我弟弟，李泰容一下一下顶在李东赫的前列腺上，把他完美到可以拿去录音卖钱的浪叫声撞散，很有嫖客精神地猛插几下内射了，伴随一声他想象中十分低沉性感的喟叹。

李东赫很识相地没有开展事后点评环节，夹着屁股去吃炒年糕了，留下李泰容和他的弟弟，李马克支起上半身想去啄他的嘴，被他躲开，小孩的眼睛圆而清澈，有一种天真的恶毒。李泰容在贤者时间里变得很脆弱，他像每一个歇斯底里的失败家长那样紧紧地抱住了李马克，说了一句失败家长的开场白，“我们心平气和地谈谈吧，”李马克说好，他从来都不是会拒绝李泰容的人，东赫在外面唱歌，李泰容想起来弟弟第一次给自己介绍他，我们东赫善良又美丽，我非常爱他，一种难以言喻的茫然击中了他，他趴在李马克肩膀上抽泣，说，对不起，我死掉的话马克和东赫会更幸福吧。


End file.
